I don't know what to say
by Laserfire
Summary: Sequel to "I won't say it". At twenty-two years old, a lot of things are changing, for the better. Especially when Malcolm won't reveal where Percy has gone to Annabeth. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan so clearly I do not own PJO.**

**This is a one-shot sequel to my first story "I won't say it". I hope you like it.**

**I don't know what to say!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Camp was busy as ever on that faithful Sunday afternoon where Chiron had given permission to one male, a twenty-two year old camper and his satyr friend permission to leave the borders for an hour to head to the jewellers.

Annabeth Chase stood alone in front of her younger siblings and held out her knife. She was still cabin leader and a working architect in New York but she still strayed to Camp Half-Blood during the summer to resume her training. Most of her siblings were only a few years younger than her, but Annabeth was the longest camper ever to reach camp half-blood since the age of seven.

"So you plunge it forward like so and give it a flick to disarm. Then you grab their undefended arm, twist it back and kick at their knees. Then you spill the blood."

She released Malcolm, who groaned and stood up, rubbing his knee as he walked.

"Go." She said and her siblings found partners and began practising. She and her eldest brother Malcolm stood watching for mistakes.

"So, I hear you and Percy are getting serious?"

She turned to him with her right eyebrow raised.

"Getting serious? Not exactly your normal conversation, is it?"

He smiled.

"Why? What have you heard?" She asked suspiciously.

He grinned again.

"I'm sworn to secrecy. If I break this oath, I am to be and I quote "strung by my heels and dragged through the entire camp singing "YMCA."

"No, seriously, what's going on?" She turned away from the practising teens.

He zipped his mouth and threw away the key. She blew out her cheeks.

"I'll let you have half an hour on Daedalus' laptop." She promised and smiled.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Half an...no. I can't."

She pursed her lips.

"Malcolm, I'll let you have one hour on the laptop and I'll introduce you to a certain red-headed oracle."

His eyes widened again.

"Rachel? ..No, Annabeth! No matter how many bribes you throw at me. I'll introduce myself to Rachel anyway."

"I haven't heard _that_ before."

He was taller than her but Malcolm was as intimidating as a sock.

"Tell me." She begged but he shook his head.

"No, Percy..."

"Percy what?"

"No, that was a slip."

"Freudian slip!"

"No. No one told me anything."

She scowled.

"What did Percy do?"

He tapped his nose twice.

"Nope. Although, I would recommend you stay in our cabin during dinner."

He walked away leaving her more confused than ever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

She contemplated going to dinner, thinking that Malcolm was winding her up because of her Rachel associated comment. Malcolm had liked Rachel ever since the battle against Kronos but he'd never admit it to anyone apart from her. Silena would've sighed with passion at this cute romance whereas Annabeth wasn't much of a 'romancer'.

Her thought of Silena was what made her mind up for her. Silena was the nicest girl she'd ever had the honour to meet and was the person who deserved to live the most out of the people who died during the battle. Silena had constantly badgered her about Percy and now Annabeth was thankful. She and Percy had been dating since they were sixteen and she'd never looked back since.

As her fellow campers left for dinner, she curled up on her bed and decided to re-read her copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' that lay on her bottom shelf.

She devoured a few chapters, ignoring her frustration at her dyslexia that still haunted her English reading. She never even noticed how tired she was but found herself drifting off as her book landed on the ground and she fell asleep.

Her dreams brought gibberish; she hadn't had a real demigod dream since their last battle and it was somewhat peaceful.

She felt a small tug on her shoulder, waking her but she shrugged it away and muttered something incomprehensible. She heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

Her eyes fluttered open. She made a small yawning sound and stretched out her fingers and gazed up lazily at her waker.

"Percy...what?"

"Hey." He sank to his knees and went to her level as she sat up. He grinned at her and she looked at him questioningly.

"Percy, what's going on? What's all this about anyway? Malcolm..."

"He didn't say anything, did he?"

She shook her head.

"No, he said you'd drag him through camp or something."

"Ha, yeah and I promised I'd introduce him to Rachel."

She clicked her fingers.

"That's why he wouldn't!"

He raised an eyebrow but she motioned for him to explain.

He cleared his throat, his voice barely a whisper.

"Annabeth Chase, I have known you for about ten years and I guess...I think it's time...we should...Jeez, why every time I try to say something serious you start smiling?"

She was smiling but only because his words brought back memories of such amazing times.

"No, I was just thinking...never mind. What were you saying?"

He looked to the ground but regained his whispered voice.

"Okay, here goes...Annabeth Chase, I love you. Annabeth Chase...," he reached inside his pocket and brought out a small box she'd seen many times. A ring box.

"Will you marry me?" He finished trying to open the lid. He cursed the lid and still tried to open it.

"Sorry about this..." He muttered but was relieved of the task as her startled fingers took it gently from his grasp.

She opened it carefully, savouring the moment.

Inside lay a small ring; silvery-grey, gleaming with a small but catching light blue stone.

She took a deep breath.

"It's...its aquamarine, isn't it?" She said, not taking her eyes of the beautiful gem resting in the small intricate box.

He nodded slightly, keeping his eyes plastered to the wooden floor.

She took a minute before looking back at him. Her eyes implored him to look up and when he did, he saw her magnificent smile.

She pulled the ring from its box and held it up for him to see.

"This must have cost you...well, way too much." She stated but her eyes still said she loved it.

"Mum made a wealthy donation." He laughed but stopped as she held out her hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Glad I could do something."

He grinned but waited.

"Well...?" He prompted.

"I...I don't know what to say. No, no I do. I love you Perseus Jackson. Yes, I will marry you." She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

They broke apart but it lingered.

"I think that's a yes?" He smiled. She gripped him in a longing hug.

"Damn right it's a yes!" she exclaimed lovingly.

They faced each other.

"Want to tell?" He asked. She was already up.

"In a minute." She whispered and kissed him again.

He laughed.

"Best minute of my life."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Ar thaitin sé sin libh? (That's Irish for "did you like this?)**

**Reviews?**

**Toodles**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
